Solanaceae
by lapin en fleur
Summary: The circle hadn't always been a ruin. Some things were allowed to flourish, even if they still needed to be in secret. Initially their meeting had been the beginning of an innocent courtship but as Orsino and the young mage continued their affair it proved that it wasn't the only thing they got to watch be destroyed. [ Set before then through the events of Dragon Age II ]
1. Azalea

**CHAPTER ONE: AZALEA**

"They say if you receive a black vase full of azaleas, it's a death threat."

* * *

"What will happen if I fail?" a young woman asked, her voice calm but hinted with slight worry.

"Then we kill you to prevent you from becoming an abomination." Her templar companion replied in a way that made the female look to her feet with a dull look.

"Well, don't hold back with the reassurance now, good Ser."

"Hmph, I'll _try_ to make it hurt less than I intend." He stated coldly after a scoff could be heard from behind his mask. Not seconds later she felt the air get chillier and vaguely she wondered if she just made things worse. Probably. To a templar even a simple sneeze was enough to brand a mage as an abomination which gave them the ability to kill them freely without much friction from other parties. It was the destroying a possible threat, they would say, it had nothing to do with fear at all. No matter the case the mage was always the bad guy and everything they did was a crime.

Even living was a crime against nature.

"Well, I suppose I should at least thank you for the thought. Even if it wasn't much of one." She said then but all the templar did was give a low gruff much comparable to an ox.

Quietly the two wandered down the grand hall of the circle tower, eyes ever vigilant on what lay before them. Not a single soul was in sight as the templar and his mage ward made their way to the top of the spiraling tower. The woman rarely spoke to the templars and for good reason at that. Such serious mage-haters didn't approve of being teased by one and she valued her days of living as much as the next person, even if they were spent only reading books and longing to be free. A simple and unlucky life but that was the will of the Maker and they had to abide by it. Of course there were always those who defied the Maker and his chantry and became apostates but that was too much of an exciting life in her eyes. Any day she'd rather take her books and longings over being on the run forever or worse, dead. Even right now was as much excitement as she wanted. Despite her calm aura she was beyond nervous for now, right now, she was going to take her Harrowing. Every young mages worst nightmare.

Most mage apprentices successfully went through with it while others who had the most unfortunate of luck didn't make it. Those who were too afraid of it were made tranquil and quite frankly that wasn't much of an option. They looked placid and perhaps even at peace with their "life" but they were beyond eerie. Most people didn't enjoy being around them and made sure to stay as far away as possible but in this girl's case she felt sorry for them rather than afraid. From afar she would watch them and wonder just how it was that some wished to be that way. They were so lifeless, so full of nothingness. Even though the life at the circle wasn't very fulfilling it still was a life and with life came many reasons to live. To want it all gone out of fear was just... perplexing really. It kept her up some nights trying to find some reason behind such choices.

Suddenly the two came to a pair of large doors and almost immediately they were opened to reveal a bunch of people waiting patiently. It was a bit daunting especially with all of the templars around.

"If it were a party," the young lady began as she wandered closer, staring at everyone with a bit of a smile curling her lips. "I would have dressed a little nicer or brought some cake. Now I just feel rude."

"A mage with a smart mouth. How nice."

The girl needn't turn her head to know whose lips those words left. Knight-Commander Meredith had little tolerance for mages, even more so than the templar who just accompanied her here, and despite how daunted she was the girl couldn't help but smile still. Her way of dealing with nerves was to pretend everything was all right and make light of it. Besides, it looked like the room needed to be lit up a little anyway. It was so dark and dreary it was a surprise that strange fungi didn't grow about everyone.

"Ah, young Rose. You must forgive the Commander, we're all a little nervous. The Harrowing can be a trying thing."

The girl turned then to see the First Enchanter staring at her. The elven man looked sympathetic and as she stare at him she found herself losing her thoughts. Only occasionally had she seen the man, once did she ever converse with him, and that in itself was no more than a few words. He was a busy man and rarely did he have time to speak with lowly apprentices like her. However that didn't stop the girl from admiring him from afar.

But as they held one another's eye among the group of templars who waited patiently to start her Harrowing she began to laugh. It wasn't a loud laugh, just a low and quiet thing almost that of a chuckle but still a laugh nonetheless. Those around them turned to look at the laughing mage in a strange way, confused by this sudden outburst of emotion. The Harrowing chamber was the last place someone laughed and in response the first enchanter stared at her a bit unsure of what to say or do. Thankfully she spared him by explaining herself seconds later.

"I'm not Rose," she said, her expression soft and sympathetic as her eyes danced upon the man before her. "I'm Lavender."

His eyes grew slightly wide as he became nervous. Awkwardly he began to apologize for his mistake and began to tell her how sorry he was for getting her name wrong. However he was once again confused by her sudden laughter but this time it was a little more amused than last.

"Oh, it isn't Lavender either it's actually Rosy. I just wanted to see what you would do. Call it... repayment for getting my name wrong?"

"You're a cruel lady," he answered in response, calming down then as a smile curled his own features. "I fear for whatever demon you'll encounter in the fade."

"Speaking of demons and the fade," Meredith's irritated voice cut in then "I would suggest we get this over with, Orsino."

"Yes, you're right. Come now, let us see if you're quick wit will see you through the fade."

The two mages wandered toward the bowl and the girl's rain colored eyes stare at the glowing light. It was an intriguing and intense color that Rosy found herself being distracted by. She nearly missed the entire explanation staring at the bowl. However the Enchanter's voice kept her from completely disappearing into her thoughts and even perhaps disappearing into the clutches of fear. It may not have appeared in such ways but currently at this moment she was terrified of what should happen during this secretive test.

"Now don't be afraid. You will face a demon and it will try to coerce you into a deal but prove to us that you have the will to prevent yourself from becoming an abomination and you will be able to call yourself a true mage of this circle. Just have faith and -"

"We're running out of time, _first enchanter_." Meredith hissed, cutting the man off with an irritated reminder.

Rosy's eyes flicked from the bowl to her enchanter and he nodded his head in her direction. "All right I believe it is time, as the _Commander_ insists."

Together they walked over towards the bowl and with one last look at one another the female braved the glowing liquid. Her long fingers traced the surface and as they dipped into it and cupped a little in her hand, her eyes began to grow heavy. Before they closed entirely the last thing she saw was the blue and felt someone's hands catch her. It was a soft but firm clutch that lulled her into the waves of sleep.

The first thing that was different had been the smell.

It no longer smelled of rain or damp soil but rather salt and a faint hint of flowers. The young female's eyes moved beneath her eyelids and seconds later they opened to stare up at the strange sky. The fade was a difficult place to comprehend and always she felt herself uneasy while being there. Of course now that she was partaking in her Harrowing it was even more difficult to deal with. And as she removed herself from the ground, she let a sigh escape her lips while her eyes traced her surroundings.

Quickly getting a move on Rosy began to search the place. The path looked pretty straightforward and in silence she followed it. Of course she kept her guard up and wits about her but still she knew it wasn't enough. The Fade was dangerous but there were also good things about it, she had heard. Good spirits who would help her but in the back of her mind she vaguely wondered if they would help her or if they could be trusted. Somebody always wanted something, good or ill. And spirits always, always, _always_ wanted something regardless of their alignment.

Still as she walked the smell of flowers and salt had become more potent. Almost sickening in a way with just how dense of a smell it was. The strange surroundings had finally begun to look like something and for a moment as she stood to try and make it out she began to realize it was a place she had been familiar with as a little girl before her time at the circle began.

"Lovely place, isn't it?" Something asked and her eyes flicked towards a creature among a vast array of flowers.

"A suitable word to describe it I suppose, for the Fade that is." she answered with a smile but watched the being with careful guard. The person looked normal with normal brown eyes and normal brown hair with a normal welcoming smile but underneath that something seemed... _quaint_, for the lack of a better word. Still she smiled at the woman that stood among her flowers who held out a hand to beckon Rosy closer.

"Are you here for your Harrowing, sweet child?" the woman asked then as Rosy inched closer by one foot length daring not to get closer nor openly refuse just yet. She wanted to see just how far this creature would go out of her way to keep her around.

"I believe you already know the answer." the girl responded as they stare one another in the eye. The other woman looked no older than twenty-five or so and despite her rather plain features they were pretty in a way. Alluring almost.

For just a moment the creature looked away and for a moment Rosy too looked around. She didn't move her head, just her eyes, in order to make sure it was just them for right now. Maker only knew what would happen should the circumstances turn unfortunate with the arrival of another demon looking at her as small prey. Still her eyes quickly returned to her company only to find she was holding a black vase full of the same beautiful pink flowers that grew abundantly on the ground.

"Would the sweet child like a gift?" she asked and extended her arms out, offering with the utmost of innocence.

But as Rosy stare she felt her lips curl upright in response. "I know it's wrong to refuse such a beautiful gift, and I assure you those azaleas are beyond lovely, but I don't accept death threats. Forgive me if I turn such offers away."

For a moment the girl nearly believed the act of pain that the other woman feigned. She pulled her gift back slowly, eyes a little glossy as her lips quivered slightly. Rosy kept her stance though and watched with strange intrigue as tears threatened to fall down the woman's cheeks. However the fact she quickly dropped the vase and let the smashed pieces nestle among the beautiful toxic pink plants indicated she had been right to not accept. "Alright clever child, tell me, how is it you plan on returning home? I know you desire to return home, to wait for your parents, hoping they return to you."

Suddenly no longer feeling as smart Rosy began to feel a tight knot in her stomach. The woman's chocolate eyes danced with a sudden power as the young mage felt her one and only secret lay broken and exposed between the two. Realizing that the smell of salt that lingered in the air was that of the ocean that her home lay on the coast of. As a child the ocean and the smell of it connected her to her parents.

"The circle is my home now," she replied then, firm with no smile on her lips but still watching her every move. "and I plan on returning to it once this is over with."

Now Rosy would have gone and walked away from this knowing trouble was ahead, but that's _if_ she could have. Suddenly this woman began to laugh and it was a deep and haunting sound the resonated through the soul like a plague. There were warning signs going off everywhere but the girl found herself finding it extremely difficult to leave. There was something compelling about her that drew Rosy in, that ensnared her. The brown-eyed woman's laugh became a purr-like sound as she neared the girl and gently let her fingers entwine pieces of the little mage's ink black hair.

"I can offer you a way to go home, to your _real_ home." she whispered gently into her ear "I can give you a way to go to your parents."

For a moment Rosy let herself get lost in that thought. The last thing she remembered about her parents had been the garden her mother had and the fish her father would catch. A simple life with simple things, much unlike the hard trials of the circle with it's constant troubles from the templars and the people who backed them out of fear. A quick moment she thought to her elder sister and the times they would play in their mother's garden and wait for the evening when their father would return with supper.

For just a moment, she wanted that peace and serenity back.

"I..." she began, tongue becoming heavy as her limbs numbed.

"Go on, say it," the other woman purred "Tell me you want to go back and I will give it to you."

"I...will not be your toy."

Breaking away and moving as far away as possible broke whatever spell that the demon put up. The creature glowed and like leaves on trees her skin fell off and rotted the ground beneath her. The flowers withered away leaving nothing but a strange purple-skinned demon looking a little hurt and amused in it's wake.

"Such a shame, really. You were so close to your dreams."

Rosy's features lit back up to their usual happy state as the thing spoke.

"I've been told before that I'm a cruel lady. I suppose it's true?"

The demon merely twisted it's features in a bored way and with such quickness it vanished. It was a fast thing, the way the demon had come and gone. For a moment Rosy wondered if it were truly over and among the strange nothingness the girl stared off into the sky. But then, just then, she closed her eyes and darkness was hers.

The ground had been cold and stirring slightly her eyes reopened to reveal that she was back in the real world with the Harrowing Chamber slowly coming into focus. Stiff and slightly out of it she merely lay on the ground struggling to awaken fully.

"There there, don't strain yourself. You're all right." a familiar voice said and to her right she turned to see the first enchanter coming to her side with a few templars in tow.

"Is she possessed?" one of those templars questioned.

"No, it's just her, thank the Maker." Orsino responded as he helped the sleepy Rosy up. "She's just a little tired from her encounter in the Fade, that's all. We should take her back so she can rest."

A groggy smile lifted her lips as she leaned into him due to weak legs. Her eyes were still a little heavy from just waking but she could clearly see the man's happy facial features as they gazed at one another.

In the back of her mind she couldn't help but to think of how lovely he had looked.

He really did have a lovely smile.


	2. Daffodil

**CHAPTER TWO: DAFFODIL**

"A vain man drowned and flowers bloomed on his grave. His beauty rotted away to become eternal."

* * *

It was raining.

The library had been chilly and those who quietly studied shivered beneath their thick robes. The only sounds emanating from within had been the light chatter of teeth and the flipping of pages. Of course there had also been the sound of rain but that was only white noise compared to the sounds of daily life occurring. It had always been this way in the tower: cold and quiet, lifeless even.

Nestled among a pair of shelves sat the new and proud member of the circle. It had been days since her Harrowing, a week the next day if she had remembered correctly, and even with the time that had passed she found her thoughts lingering upon her encounter with the demon. It was side effects of the fade, that's all, is what the senior mages had told her when she woke up in bed the next day, it's normal to feel like this for the next little bit. However there was just something peculiar about it all. The girl was afraid to admit it but she didn't feel right and no matter how many times she joked with herself that it was just the feeling of some templar spying on her she knew that wasn't the case.

It was difficult to explain but the girl had felt different. It was almost as if she had been reformed after what happened, like she was someone completely different. It wasn't too big of a change but it felt like she was no longer that little apprentice who filled her days with romanticized escapes and being on the run from the templars. Of course those were just day dreams she dare not make real but still her dreams. And with the sudden blossoming into a full fledged circle mage it felt as if all of those beloved childhood fantasies were ripped from her. Tossed to the side of the room to rot, unloved and forgotten as if they had never even happened. That thought had terrified her and it made her feel odd.

"Are you sure they didn't turn you into a Tranquil? You look a little out of it." a voice mused to her right.

"Hah, never mind looking it, try feeling it." she answered with a half-smile as she turned her gaze to the side. Standing next to the girl had been Fauna, Rosy's closest friend who had yet to go through with her own Harrowing, and for just a moment the two stared at one another. Their eyes peered into each other's and as they did a silent conversation had been shared. Secrets bloomed in their silence, it became a little warmer within the cold room, and before much more could be left bare Fauna reached outwards to touch the girl's cheek.

"You without your color? I couldn't imagine anything worse."

The feeling of Fauna's fingertips against her skin had been a strange sensation. It tickled and pricked as she lightly rubbed, the feeling growing intense with each slight movement that ran from her arm downward. Her cheeks had been cold, something that didn't occur to Rosy until her friend's warm fingers met her skin, and as she continued to touch she began to warm up. Fauna had always been such a hands-on woman even when they were little girls. It was always a wonder with her that needed explaining with touch. Nothing else would make sense to her unless it was in her hand being studied and prodded. There had been quite a few times that need had been the cause for her getting into trouble by the elder mages. Even now as young women it was her main reason for being scolded like a child.

"How about we go for a walk? This library is beginning to drain me." Rosy stated then with a smile and a laugh as she removed herself from her seat to stand just in front of the blonde woman. "If I stay here any long I fear I'll be asleep before I know it and Maker forbid I rest while there is so much to do."

"Hah, we don't want to keep those templars waiting, do we? Who else would they pester with their fool notions." Fauna replied while quickly recoiling her hand, a grin curling the ruby-shaded lips as she quickly padded after her shorter friend.

The walk had been a quiet one since they left the library. The wandered by some of the many rooms and more than once had they been scrutinized and closely watched by a few templars. Despite how heavily they were being observed like little birds in an open cage with cats prowling about this was in fact one of their better days. Not good but still better. There hadn't been an incident to report just yet and the day was nearly half over. A really good day really.

Wandering by the little chapel with a few priests lurking about, they both peered into the room as they passed. The two sisters were diligently working, whatever their daily duties were, and were too invested in such matters to see the two mages walk by. Perhaps it was better off that way but regardless if they were seen or not they would have pressed onward. They didn't relish having a conversation with a bride of the Maker so late in the day.

"So," Fauna began as they neared the stairwell that led upstairs "The Harrowing."

Rosy's lips curled devilishly while her eyes darted towards her friend and found that her gaze had been met. "My lips are sealed. I couldn't tell you even if I wanted to."

"You don't even want to tell me?" The blonde began, the fake pout ever prominent in her voice. "And what of those eleven years of friendship? Did they mean nothing? You wound me."

"Oh Fauna, if you look anymore downcast you're going to start growing mushrooms."

"Maker forbid! I hate those things."

"With that pout? You'll have a dozen prize winners by the end of the week if you find a good corner, I'm certain."

The two then halted their walking as they neared the large window. Through the varying shades of glass they could see Kirkwall in all of it's terrible glory. It was silent as they both stared like caged little bird's longing for the sky, their eyes scanning the horizon through the rain that pelted their enclosure. There had been a few times as a child when she had gotten stuck in the rain and in consequence she had become ill. Besides the garden the only thing she could remember about her mother was her chilly hands and how often they grazed against her skin while she was sick. It was peculiar but there had been no explanation for why they were so, they simply were and Rosy hated it. A lot of the time she would recoil from her mother's touch and as a child she never understood the hurt behind her mother's eyes when she did so.

And now as a grown young woman she missed those times, especially those cold hands.

"Sometimes I wonder what it feels like." Fauna began and Rosy turned her head to look at her friend as she spoke. "The rain I mean."

"You've never felt it before?" Rosy asked, quiet and a little curious.

Fauna's light features softened in almost a sad way that made the dark-haired girl a little sad herself. There was some sort of longing behind her friend's hazel eyes that looked tormented in a way. Fauna was by far the stronger of the two, comparable to that of sturdy steel or a mountain even, and seeing her in such a open way was a little difficult to see. Despite being a strong, beautiful and capable woman it was clear that there was a certain softness in her core that hid a completely different person.

"When I was little, yes, but it's been so long I've forgotten the way it feels." The blonde answered then.

"I imagine it's still cold. And wet. I don't think you're missing much." Rosy retorted lightly causing Fauna too look over at her with an astonished look.

"Incredible. Thank you for that marvelous insight considering I can't already see that myself."

"Yes, helping the helpless and patching wounds is what I'm best at. No need to thank me, really."

The two women laughed then despite their moment of unfastened feelings just seconds prior. The feeling of relief welling in her heart was mixed with regret, however, for Rosy couldn't help but to be very much thankful for the sudden change of mood. The female loved listening to people and making them feel better but when her own rock of support weakened she couldn't help but to be afraid of it. It was a selfish thing to do, to not want to see her friend open in such a way, but what could she do? The girl just couldn't make herself accept something like that, knowing the strongest person she knew could be weak.

"I wouldn't want to go out in the rain anyway. It would ruin my makeup." Fauna stated through a grin as her eyes glanced back to the window.

"What's underneath would certainly scare any demon away, that's for sure." Rosy muttered under her breath, a smirk on her lips, which caused a loud laugh and snort to erupt from her friend. They laughed tirelessly for moments afterward as they stood in the ever growing darkness. The candles along the walls magically lit up as they always did with the waning day and despite their glow it wasn't very warm. It was still mercilessly raining outside and the cold seeped in through the windows like a lost spirit looking for the light.

But truthfully underneath those ruby lips and decorated green eyes had been a gorgeous and proud woman. A bit of a narcissist who had rarely ever been seen without the slightest of attention to her face and golden curls, Fauna was remarkable with her looks and courage. Brave, beautiful and vigorous, it truly was a wonder how someone like her hadn't been tied down yet. She certainly had enough suitors asking for her but as far as it was known she had turned them all down saying they "weren't her type." It was odd but it was apparent that such a strong creature needed no one to stand so strong and firm.

Which was another reason why seeing her so subdued terrified Rosy.

Suddenly the sound of someone running down the angled stairs made the two women turn away from the cold window to see what was happening. It was a bit odd to hear such a sound considering running down the stairs was a dangerous thing to do and even more so considering just how twisty and never ending these particular stairs were. Nevertheless they both watched as an apprentice a few years younger than them hurdled his way towards the spot they stood. It was a strange look he had in his eye, like he had just witnessed the rising of Andraste or something equally as compelling.

"R-Rosy?" he asked them with a huff as he skidded towards them.

"What's this about." Fauna questioned the poor boy in a protective manner.

"The First Enchanter w-wishes to speak with you!" He responded and made the girls look to one another. It was a bit odd considering they hadn't spoken since her Harrowing and she simply figured he wouldn't speak to her ever again after that. With this sudden apprentice and news of his want the girl wondered what this could be about. The look upon Fauna's lovely features indicated she felt the same towards this whole ordeal.

"All right, I will go to him. Mind yourself on these stairs, though," Rosy answered as she stare at the boy "It would be an awful thing to take a tumble on such a thing when we have perfectly good templars to ruffle our feathers."

For a moment it was clear the boy was a little lost for words but the moment he understood his eyes lit up and he beamed at the grinning woman. With a quick nod he turned his heel and continued his way down the stairs. Both Fauna and Rosy watched as the boy disappeared into the circle's depths leaving only a memory. Rosy then decided that it was her time to leave as well.

"I suppose I should be going as well. Don't get into too much tro -"

"Rosy wait," Fauna stated as she reached outward to grab her friend's hand and taken aback the girl turned slightly, her eyes meeting her friend's lovely ones. "I just wanted to say thank you."

Unsure of her friend's sudden seriousness she didn't really know what to say. They simply gazed at one another, the sound of the rain beating hard against the glass behind them, and for a moment it was as if time stopped in that dimly lit stairwell.

"Fauna, what's wrong?" she asked then, gathering the courage to bear her friends weight.

They stared at one another in that silence. Not a single word had been uttered as the rain poured endlessly.

"Nothing, I just wanted to say thank you."

Then she smiled and the tension was lifted. The warmth of her friends fingertips lingered with the coldness of her own as the taller female then let go. It was a strange and peculiar warmth that lingered. But Rosy nodded, turned and walked up the stairs as fast as she could without running. Not once did she look back and not once did she give another thought to the feeling in her hand. She was just too afraid to see her rock crumble.


	3. Bloodroot

**CHAPTER THREE: BLOODROOT**

"There is a myth that says if you carry a piece of the root with you, it will ward off wicked spirits."

* * *

The winding stairs were barren, not a single soul could be seen as the mage made her way to the top. The sound of her footsteps echoed quietly while the light sound of the rain outside pattered gently against the stone walls of the Gallows. A soft yet hauntingly normal ambiance of a dark and secret world.

As the girl passed through the large doorway she had ghosted by a few templars who stood vigilant and watched everything with careful glances through their helmets. Though she couldn't see their eyes it was more than evident of just how they watched her as she walked away. The little hairs on her arms and neck stood to attention as a cold shiver ran down her spine. Rosy may have been able to ignore them but she couldn't ignore that feeling. Even as she rounded the corner the aftershock of the sensation left her cringing beneath her warm robes.

Despite having a room on this floor it was rare that she had gone as far as the first enchanter's room. It was out of the way entirely, tucked carefully across from the next flight of stairs that led to the Harrowing Chamber, and for the most part it was as empty as the sky on a moonless night. Perhaps just as dark considering there were only two torches lighting the way. For a moment she was quiet, unsure and unready to go in just quite yet, and silently the girl stood outside of Orsino's quarters. With what little light there was made the wooden door look eerily inviting.

Taking in a light breath she knocked on the door to announce her arrival and as her hand gently twisted the cold handle she pushed the heavy door open. Her eyes glanced around the room quickly, the sight of many different plants and flowers had been scattered about which had greatly interested her, while she pushed herself inward and for a moment she stood silent as her gaze had finally fallen upon the man who worked at his desk. It would have appeared that the man was deep in thought for he hadn't yet noticed his guest. His dark eyes scanned the worn pages of his book, their lovely green hue taking in what had been written before him, and for just a moment she felt that perhaps it would have been better to have come another time rather than disturb him. The girl's gaze traced his slim outline and despite how slender he appeared he seemed firm. Most elves weren't that way from what she could configure. They were small and willowy, built for agile and flexible jobs that humans couldn't really do without having a terrible time at it. Being a human herself it was duly noted that at times it was hard to be flexible with certain things and for the most part it was easier not to do them. But still she admired him for just a few seconds more before beginning to see herself out.

"Forgive me," she heard then which paused her reach for the handle. "I didn't mean to be rude but it was an excellent chapter. The wonders of herbalism never cease to amaze me."

The girl turned around and found the man now standing with a smile on his face. In return the girl gave her own grin and without too much more she moved forward to stand closer to him.

"I didn't realize you enjoyed such things." Rosy commented lightly as her eyes had fallen from him to the book.

The man gave a bit of a laugh as her eyes continued to scan the page. "An amateur, I'm afraid. I've only just begun to dabble in such an art."

Her eyes had then risen and they met one another's look with a certain way that indicated that it was time to delve into the reasoning of the summoning. They stood in stillness for just a moment and suddenly giving into pressure the first enchanter removed himself from behind the desk to stand next to her. It hadn't really occurred to her but he was taller than her, for an elf.

"You may be wondering why I had you called here," he began as his eyes found a quaint spot upon the ground while he spoke. "I never did get to speak to you after your Harrowing. It went by quick which is understandably pleasant compared to longer Harrowings which result in well... unpleasantness."

As the man spoke Rosy watched him. He didn't turn to look at her, just kept his eyes upon the ground, and as he had done so he looked slightly puzzled. Vaguely she wondered what he was trying to get at and for a near moment she even began to worry that it was something bad. How many times had one been called to the first enchanter's quarters to never return the same? Until that moment it had never occurred to her that it was a dreadful amount of people. Despite her calmness she began to fret, until his gaze quickly rose to meet with hers, the green shining proudly as it bore into the blue ocean of her own.

"I never got to congratulate you is what I'm trying to say."

The girl smiled at the news and her heart thumped against her ribs. "Thank you, first enchanter, I'm just happy that I didn't become an abomination. It would be awkward trying to decide on an outfit with another opinion mattering."

A sudden laugh left his lips as he beamed further. "Not that there's much choice to begin with."

Orsino began to walk around then after a few seconds of quietness ensued following the brief moment of laughter as it finished. The man went back to his desk, picked up the book, and began to scan the pages for something in particular. Whatever it was he was certainly on a mission to find it. Then the girl watched as he continued his search by wandering around from some of the many plants in the room. She hadn't quite studied them just yet but from a glance it was clear that some were embrium, others were elfroot, and various others such as spindleweed and various toxic plants. His eyes scanned them all after scanning the page carefully.

"If I may interject this careful search," Rosy began as she wandered towards him. "But may I ask what it is that you are searching for?"

"Bloodroot." he stated and shot a quick glance back at her. "Do you know what it looks like?"

Curious as to what he wanted with such a thing she continued to watch him conduct his search. "Vaguely but I know what it does."

However he didn't need to tell her what it looked like for just seconds later it had been located among the various types of beautiful flora. He made sure not to touch the beautiful white petals of the flower as he grabbed the stem of a small bunch and pulled it out. The root itself was a large, bulbous thing and with the clumps of dirt hanging off of it looked like a big round lump.

"They say it can help aid any type of ailment." Rosy began as they both stared at it. "It's also quite toxic. The flowers may cause an allergic reaction as well if not handled with care. Not just beautiful but both helpful and deadly."

Truly unsure of what he had planned with such a thing, Rosy had gone along with it anyway. When she had been an apprentice herbalism had been one of her more favorite of subjects and after many years of not having anything else to do while being locked up in the tower it had become somewhat of a second nature to her. Plants and their affects on humans were wondrous, especially the more toxic of ones. Together they walked towards the desk and after clearing a little space he set the plant down. He gathered a knife from one of the drawers and he began to chop the root up causing a bright red sap to leak from it, staining a bit of the area along with the dirt. It was obvious from where the name had come from.

"Speaking from experience, I understand that perhaps you don't feel quite the same after your encounter in the Harrowing." Orsino stated as he continued to chop it into three pieces. "I had read that bloodroot is said to ward off spirits if you have a piece of the root with you."

The girl watched as he gathered a nearby handkerchief and wrapped the piece up before handing it to her. Their fingers had grazed one another's and through the thin white she had noticed that the dark red had already begun to stain it.

"So here, I hope it helps."

Rosy had been at a bit of a loss for words. Instead they just stared at one another and as they did so her fingers tightened around the little ball of red, white and dirt. It was rare to have received such gifts not to mention have this much thought behind them but she supposed that perhaps instead of squandering it it was best to simply say thank you. The corner of her lips curled upright and so did his. "Thank you, first enchanter. Forgive me if I seem ungrateful, I just... it's rare that I am given such things."

"It's alright just be safe is all. Harrowings are troubling things, especially the aftermath. One minute you're just an apprentice and the next you're not sure who you are."

Perhaps this had been why he had become first enchanter at such a young age. He had been very smart and quite intuitive and for the most part she had been thankful for such an understanding. It certainly did make things easier to which she had been most grateful for. He continued to smile at her and she smiled back, her fingers tightening around the ball. It had fallen quiet for a moment as they continued to stare intently at each other.

"I believe it's time that I go." the girl said then, her eyes flashing to the door. "I don't want to keep all those books downstairs waiting. They're beginning to miss me, I can hear their cries for help."

Turning on her heel she began to head for the door but before she could actually leave his voice had stopped her from doing so.

"Rosy, wait, you seem to know a great deal about plants and the like. Perhaps you would teach the others, seeing as how you're now a full mage?

The girls eyes had fallen upon the door handle as the offer had suddenly come up. "You mean tutor the apprentices? As an enchanter?"

"Yes, exactly."

She turned around to meet his eye, a coy and excited smile playing with her features. "I suppose I could find the time in my busy, busy schedule to do so."

"Excellent!" he mused then. "I will make the preparations right away."

Without anything else to say the young mage had left the first enchanter's quarters. Still holding the gift in her hand she was uncertain of what exactly to do with it. The sound of the rain could be heard still, the smell of the flowers and plants from the room had been replaced with the stale air of the hallway and inwardly she longed to return to the welcoming room. She wanted to so badly but at the same time she had been very unsure. There wasn't really anything else to say or do and though she told herself to just leave she couldn't find the strength to do so. Instead she just stood silent, listening to the sound of the rain that had fallen endlessly.

Then her hand had reached for the knob once more and without knocking she returned inside and felt right at home with the beautiful atmosphere. To her surprise she found that he had still been standing by the pieces of the root, his eyes gazing at them longingly.

"First enchanter." she said, suddenly a little nervous and unaware of what to do.

He turned his attention to her. "Yes, Rosy?"

"Perhaps it's bold of me to ask but would you like to be taught as well? About plants and flowers, I mean."

The man had lit up instantly with the question and as he stood beside his desk he nodded. "I would be honored to have such knowledge shared with me."

Together they beamed in one another's presence and it was clear that they both eagerly awaited for that time to come. With her free hand she had brushed some of the dark black tresses behind her ear and standing there she began to question if this had been real or just a dream. She agreed with herself that if this was indeed a dream she didn't want to wake up just yet.


End file.
